L'appel de la guerre
by Opast
Summary: La coupure entre lui et Ivar est désormais nette, profonde, incurable. En cet instant, alors qu'il s'éloigne des terres de Northumbrie, Ubbe maudit son impuissance face à cette querelle fraternelle qu'il n'a su endiguer. Davantage une étude de personnage qu'une histoire.


****Note**** : La citation ci-dessous est issue du manga Berserk, paroles prononcées par le forgeron Godot et je trouvais que ça collait terriblement bien au contexte. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce texte même s'il est riquiqui !

* * *

 ** **.****

« La haine n'est rien d'autre que l'endroit où vont les hommes qui ne peuvent supporter la tristesse. »

 ** **.****

* * *

Toutes les pensées foisonnantes qu'Ubbe avait repoussées loin de son esprit revinrent brusquement parasiter son cerveau et anéantirent la faible faculté qu'il avait eue, jusqu'à présent, de les ignorer. Leur père était vengé, les saxons avaient perdu la bataille de York. Plus rien ne se dressait maintenant entre lui et ce qui rongeait sa conscience. __Ivar__.

Durant toutes leurs années passées ensemble, Ubbe n'avait jamais approuvé son comportement ni ne l'avait excusé. Mais il n'avait jamais non plus fait quoi que ce soit pour s'opposer à lui. Il n'avait pas servi de combustible au brasier inextinguible qui consumait son frère, mais n'était pas non plus allé à son encontre.

Oh, il avait tenté d'équilibrer les choses, notamment en servant de médiateur entre lui et Sigurd; mais Ivar était impétueux, une bête hors de contrôle... alors qu'Ubbe n'était qu'un homme. Admonester quelqu'un pour ses actes ne pouvait défaire toute une enfance à être en permanence couvé et innocenté par leur défunte mère. Ubbe s'inquiétait pour lui mais s'était toujours tenu à une certaine distance, ne s'impliquant jamais suffisamment pour avoir une quelconque autorité sur son jeune frère déjà si irascible.

Et le pire advint finalement et Ivar commit un fratricide. Lui et Sigurd se disputaient constamment. Il n'avait alors pas pensé que cette fois, cela serait différent. Ubbe n'était pas faiseur de miracles. Il ne pouvait inverser le cours du temps, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait influencer le cours des choses.

Le destin d'Ivar le Désossé était gravé dans la pierre. Estropié dès la naissance, les dieux ne l'avaient nullement épargné. Il avait dû se battre bec et ongle avec dix fois plus, cent fois plus d'ardeur que tous ses autres frères réunis pour faire ses preuves, et montrer qu'il était le digne successeur du Roi guerrier Ragnar Lothbrok. Vivre infirme, en retrait, alors que ses frères s'égayaient librement et s'adonnaient à tout ce qui avait été refusé à lui, Ivar, avait attisé son ambition sans toutefois manquer de l'ensevelir sous un monceau d'insécurités et d'amertume.

Ubbe ne le prenait pas en pitié et ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait. Il avait compris que si son frère se montrait aussi impitoyable et féroce, c'était pour que jamais quiconque ne puisse le rabaisser à sa condition physique. Et il avait réussi. Ivar rampait au sol mais inspirait la crainte. Ivar ne marchait pas mais dégageait bien plus de prestance que n'importe qui. Ivar était à terre mais prenait de haut ceux qui barraient sa route.  
S'il n'agissait pas comme il le faisait, personne ne lui prêterait attention et ne le prendrait au sérieux. Car l'autosuffisance perdait de son pouvoir quand il n'y avait personne autour pour la voir. C'était son infirmité qui l'avait poussé à se dépasser, à aller même jusqu'à faire de l'ombre à ses frères aînés. Il avait compensé l'inutilité de ses jambes afin qu'elles ne soient jamais perçues comme une faiblesse.

Et en cette journée funeste, les ennemis pouvaient le raconter. Ubbe, aux premières loges, y avait assisté de ses propres yeux. En vérité, il avait entendu avant de voir. Il avait entendu le son des vociférations de son frère, emplies de fureur combative. Puis, il avait vu la scène telle qu'elle était présentée; l'armée entière d'Aethelwulf, effrayée, tenue en respect par nul autre qu'Ivar, adossé simplement contre son char de combat, les traits baignés de sang. Ses rires jubilatoires avaient fendu l'air pendant un temps, des flèches s'étaient fichées près de son visage mais il s'en était moqué.  
Ivar s'était élevé à un rang où il croyait être au dessus de tout, même de la Mort. Ubbe avait été stupéfié et en son for intérieur, il pouvait reconnaître qu'il avait été pris d'admiration pour ce frère, capable de faire naître l'épouvante dans le cœur des hommes. Il avait ainsi compris que si Ivar en était arrivé là, alors rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Faire couler le sang chrétien pouvait purger sa rage, mais elle ne purifierait jamais son âme. Le désossé semait le chaos dans son sciage.

Ubbe, dans sa folle inconscience, avait juste cru qu'à mesure qu'il grandirait, Ivar finirait par gagner suffisamment de respect pour qu'il ne se sente plus obligé de se donner en spectacle à chaque instant. Et c'était peut-être ce qui se passerait. Tout du moins, il l'espérait. Mais il n'allait malheureusement plus être à ses côtés pour en être témoin. Ubbe aussi avait ses propres objectifs, il ne pouvait donc tolérer que son frère s'arroge les pleins pouvoirs. Lui et Ivar ne pourraient jamais avoir la même conception du monde. Ils provenaient de la même matrice mais leur vie avait été radicalement différente.

Avoir un frère, c'était comme être dans un mariage de longue date. Leurs fautes étaient trop graves et trop familières de l'un et de l'autre pour qu'elles puissent être défaites. Ils étaient et seront liés pour l'éternité. Ivar était égoïste, imprévisible et accomplissait ce que les autres n'oseraient pas. Alors s'il voulait à ce point le défier, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il serait prêt à riposter jusqu'à ce que l'inéluctable se produise.

Quelque part, le premier né de l'union entre Ragnar et la princesse Aslaug ne put s'empêcher de croire qu'il avait permis à ce mal de se propager. N'ayant pu voir à l'avance tout cela se perdre, il déplora silencieusement ce qu'il ne pouvait changer alors que son embarcation naviguait lentement jusque Kattegat.


End file.
